


The Undying

by Blooboop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Genocide Route, I tagged both Frisk and Chara because which one is in control at this point is up for debate, There's a little gore, This is mostly focused on Undyne though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooboop/pseuds/Blooboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took almost dying for Undyne to remember why she fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undying

She didn’t know what she expected.

She knew she had fans - She was _Undyne!_ \- but she thought everyone had started evacuating long ago. It wasn’t as though the kid thought the human was harmless; they were trembling far too much for that. They just believed, _trusted_ that they’d be okay. That, even if the plan went south and the bloodthirsty human turned on them, they would somehow make it through. They were right, of course. Undyne would never let anything happen to an innocent monster.

Even if it cost her.

She almost felt regret at the sound of bones crunching beneath tiny human feet. The beginnings of shock coiled around her, nesting in the bloody mess of organs, bones, and muscle she used to know as her abdomen. She stared at it, then the unperturbed human, slack-jawed and stunned. The kid looked like they’d be scarred for life. She knew she would.

Telling the kid to go home should have been no harder than yelling at stubborn trainees, but it felt like one of the most grueling things she had done in her life. It was only after they fled that she let her weariness show. This could be her end. She could die knowing that the kid got away and that Alphys would make sure everyone got away safely.

She couldn’t do that.

Piece by piece she pulled herself together. If the human wouldn’t stop, she couldn’t either. Tissue rearranged itself around rapidly-growing muscle as she found the strength to stand back up. She could feel her magic flow around her anew, pulsing and thrashing and ready to make spears pierce whatever threat dared rear its ugly head in her presence.

As she felt her new-found power flow through her body, she swore that the massacre would end here.


End file.
